


Dancing Alone

by Happy_Quintus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunk Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Rey at a party, Wise Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Quintus/pseuds/Happy_Quintus
Summary: When Rey is alone at a party Kylo Ren visits her through their force bond. Rey gets drunk and Kylo Ren helps her.Sorry I am not good at summaries (it's not that long if you are curious read it) - this is my first fanfiction - please be nice I know it is not well written so if anyone wants to use the idea, but write it better do it (just give me credit)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unless otherwise stated or obvious assume that all Kylo Ren & Rey communication is in their heads.

Rey stood at the edge of the room watching the party. After their narrow escape from Crait Leia had arranged this party to lift the remaining members of the resistance spirits’. Rey had never been much of a dancer, but now that everyone had paired up: Finn with Rose, Poe with some guy she didn’t know, and Chewy with Maz, she didn’t feel like dancing alone and she really didn’t feel like third wheeling. She had probably drunk too much of the spiked punch because when she turned toward the door to leave Kylo Ren stood blocking her exit. 

“Ugh ” she groaned “What was in that punch that is making me hallucinate? I thought we were done with this force bond, I assumed that when Snoke died his bond died with him, so how and why are you here?”

Kylo Ren looked a bit confused before stating simply “You’re not hallucinating, so you should probably stop talking out loud otherwise people might think you are crazier that you actually are. As for the bond, you were kind of right to assume that, when he died the the connection broke, but technically the bond is still there. So now us appearing won’t happen randomly, instead one of us has to instigate the connection. As for why I’m here...believe it or not I miss you and I figured that you might feel as lonely as I do and want some company. I can’t see where you are, that part of the bond hasn’t changed, but judging by the volume and type of music your listening to I am going to guess that you are at a party. Want to dance?”

“Ya we are at a party...good job” she replied sarcastically “and yes, I would love to dance, just not with you.”

“Why not? Are you mad at me for appearing out of the blue? Because if that is the reason then I will apologize.” He looked defeated and his shoulders sagged as he said “Do you want me to leave?”

“No! Don’t leave, you were right, it is nice to have company, and I’m not mad at you so no need to apologize, it’s just that...I don’t know how to say it. I guess I want to dance with somebody I can actually be with. You and I, were not so different, but I won’t destroy the world with you and you won’t help me save it, so were stuck in limbo. Neither of us will switch sides, but we still want to be together...wait…do you still even like me?” With that final question Rey visible deflated and turn away from Kylo Ren and turned her gaze toward the ground.

“Hey. Hey. Hey! Come on look at me. Of course I still want to be with you , otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

Rey slowly let her gaze shift upwards until she met his eyes. “Ok.” A brief smile dashed across her face “Do you want to dance with me?” 

A brilliant grin appeared on his face and he immediately replied “Yes!” He extended his arm and reached his gloved hand out toward her own one, when she nearly screamed “Don’t touch me”, but remembered at the last second to just say it in her head. 

Kylo Ren recoiled instantly “Why? Oh, wait nevermind, I get it. This was just a set upk just another way to get me” He threw his hands up and sighed “So now you know - I’m not over you.” He started to fade from view, but Rey called out “Wait! That’s not what I meant!” 

Kylo Ren stopped fading and reappeared in front of her and Rey continued “I wanted to keep you, well us, hidden. I know that sounds bad, but just listen.”  
He had grimaced at the word hidden, but he nodded slowly and allowed her to continue. “When we touched hands on Ahch-To and Luke walked in her was able to see you. Now I am not sure whether that was because he was a Jedi, but if that isn’t the reason and you touch me all of the people here will see you. That would cause an uproar and I would rather if you weren’t being shot at.”

“I guess that makes sense” he grumbled.

“We could waltz. Do you know how to waltz? I could teach you. If we keep are hands behind our backs we shouldn’t have any problems not touching. I mean I will look like a fool, but who cares...” Rey had started to ramble, and she wasn’t sure if it was the sheer amount of alcohol she had consumed, but something was making her brain feel like mush.

“Are you ok? You seem a little tipsy, I could get you something maybe some water?” Kylo Ren asked in a concerned tone.

“Oh come on have a little fun...” Rey backs away from him onto the dance floor and reluctantly he follows. He looks unsure at first, but as Rey started to dance he joined in. The twirled together and spun apart, but never touched. It looked like an intricate mating ritual that people only saw one side of. 

Eventually Rey’s legs became weak and Kylo Ren saw that she was barely standing much less walking in a straight line so he suggested they go somewhere less crowded.  
“My room” she mumbled “This way” she stumbled toward a door “19… room number … 19 , 19 , 19” she trailed off as she the door clicked close and they were alone in a hallway. Kylo Ren looked around before scooping her up in a bridal carry and walking down the hall toward her room. Her hands clutched the back of his neck as he silently traveled toward the door marked 19. Occasionally she would giggle and point to the light fixtures, but mostly everything was silent, until he opened the door to her room. As he ducked through the door frame Rey mumbled “You’re tall … and handsome …. And I think I love you.”

Kylo Ren stopped in his tracks, but shook it off as just a drunk mussing, something she would forget and something she definitely didn’t mean. He laid her on the bed and gently whispered “I’m going to see if I can get you something that will help with the drunkenness...” she grabbed at his tunic like a small child as he left. Much to Rey’s content he appeared a few minutes late with a glass of water and a pill in his hands. 

He dropped the pill into Rey’s open hand and she swallowed it without ever taking a sip from the water glass which Kylo Ren had deposited on the night table. 

“What was that?” She questioned as he pulled up a chair next to the bed. He shrugged “I stole it from General Hux’s stash, he uses it to get rid of the effects of alcohol so he can drink all night and still be able to function during his job the next day. How do you feel?”

“Better” she said “it’s like I didn’t drink anything at all.” He smiled as the color returned to her cheeks and she pushed herself into a more upright position.

“Kylo Ren?” she questioned “Did I say anything weird when I was drunk.”

A small smile passed over his lips before he responded “No. You just laughed at the lights. If you want you can call me something other than Kylo Ren I know it is long and a bit strange.”

Right as Rey said “Ok Ben.” they heard a knock on the door. Ben jumped up from the chair and Rey pointed under the bed and told him “Under… now! Please don’t leave… I will make this short.”

Rey pulled herself up from the bed and went to open the door, standing on the other side was General Leia. “Um … hi” Rey mumbled having not expected someone of such importance to visit her. 

“Hi Rey. I saw you dancing alone and although I find that very independent of you. I just wanted to mention that you are always welcome to join me."

“Thanks!” Rey beamed “but I wasn’t dancing alone … oh … um … shoot … wait, yes, yes I was dancing alone... ”

“Ok...” Leia looked a little unsure, but seemed to brush it off “Can I come in?”

“Oh … ya, sorry about that.” Rey said as she stepped out of the doorway. 

Leia looked around saw the chair next to the bed and immediately said “I’m sorry… you have company don’t you… I was like this when I was your age. They are probably in the closet or under the bed. You can tell them to come out I won’t judge and we can forget this ever happened.”

Rey looked a little skeptic, but said “You can come out...” she saw Ben climb out from underneath the bed, but when Leia made no gesture to acknowledge him she grabbed his hand and said “Are you sure you are still ok with this?” 

Leia’s eyes went wide and she mumbled “Ben? Are you really here?”

“Hello General Organa” he said curtly before kissing Rey lightly on the forehead and disappearing. Rey felt the disturbance in the force and knew he was really gone not just hiding. Leia exhaled a sad sigh and sat down on the edge of Rey’s bed.

“I’m sorry Leia. I’m so sorry. It’s just that Snoke bonded us and ...” Rey rambled on telling Leia the entire story from when she and Ben souched hands, to the fight in the throne room, and about the events from the party. “And I don’t know what to do, because I really like him. I think I might love him, but he’s the Supreme Leader of the first order and I’m with the resistance. I know he’s not the best person and I know he isn’t likely to change sides, but I’ve never liked anyone like I like him… sorry I know you didn’t come here to list to me ramble, but it helps to tell someone.”

Leia smiled a sad, but genuine smile “It’s fine, it is like I get to be the mother I never was. I have to go soon, but can I offer you some advice?”

Rey nodded slightly so Leia continued “You two are both adults, and even though you aren’t on the same side of the war, if you both really do love each other you will find a way to make it work.” 

Leia stood from her perch on the bed and silently exited. Rey fell asleep that night with many question rattling inside her head, but when she woke to find a note reading: Meet me on Endor’s moon in a week, pressed into her hand she knew that they would make it work.


	2. Chapter 2

It was surprisingly easy for Rey to convince her friends that she needed a break, when she had suggested that she take the falcon and to refuel and resupply, they had nodded and agreed quickly. They were all a bit worried about her being alone with nothing to do for so long. Leia was a bit more doubtful about her going out alone, but when Chewy had vouched for how good of a pilot she was Leia had slowly agreed and gave her a list of parts that she needed to repair the base.

Two days before she was supposed to meet Kylo on Endor she left in the Falcon. She figured that if she arrived early she could scavenge some parts from the destroyed Death Star shield base. This would mean more money to spend on food and fuel and that would lead to happier resistance members. It took her only a few jumps to lightspeed for Rey to appear over the forested moon of Endor and land in a small clearing barely big enough for the Falcon, which resulted in the destruction of a few trees. Once on the ground, she gathered her things, stuffed them into her sack, pulled on a rain poncho and wandered away from the Falcon in the direction she assumed the destroyed base was in. Kylo hadn’t specified where he wanted to meet mostly likely because he figured she wouldn’t come, but if she was going to wait for him it wasn’t going to be out in the rain.

She had heard that there were Ewoks on this moon (through stories she had heard Leia tell), but they were nowhere to be seen. She kept trudging on until she came across a set of doors hidden in the undergrowth, recognizing the mark of the Galactic Republic. She kept them open and cautiously walked down the moss covered stairs. Faintly in the distance she hears a drip drip drip and when she game to a place at the end of the stairwell where the hallway split in two she followed the sound of the water. After a couple of hours of scavenging she climbed out of the abandoned base and trudged back to the Millenium Falcon. 

She dumped her bag filled with parts and set off again in search of a dry place to build a fire, when she heard the sound of a ship overhead. She looked up and caught a glimpse of a large grey cargo ship. It circled the area before setting down in the distance, unsure of whether it was Kylo she rushed back to the Falcon and prepared it for take off, just in case it wasn’t the man she was expecting.

She stood on the gangplank as she heard the crunching of boots on forest the forest floor approaching her. Right when she was getting to the point when she was prepared to take off and come back later in the day Kylo Ren appeared on the edge of the clearing. 

“Why are you here so early” she questioned.

“I could ask the same about you.” Kylo retorted.

“You first. And why did you come in that freighter?”

“I figured you would arrive early - I gave you ample time to do so - and I wanted to see if I was right. Turns out I am. As for the freighter we will get to that later. Now your turn … why are you here today and not tomorrow?”

“I needed to pick up some supplies for the resistance anyways, and I figured that I could steal … uh … scavenge some stuff for free from your old decrepit base.”

“Interesting idea … find anything that wasn’t rusted beyond use? I hear it’s a dump.”

“Not that you should care, but yes, I did find somethings that we can use”. She waited for him to say something, but when he remained silent she continued “So why did I come here anyways? What was so important that we need to talk face to face.”

“Nothing really, it just doesn’t feel real through the bond, you know?”

Rey wanted to respond that of course she knew how the bond felt fake, that every time she saw him she felt like a mime trapped in a box, desperately trying to get at him, but somehow there was an invisible wall between her Ben, but she kept her mouth clamped shut tight. Instead she nodded slowly and lead him aboard the Falcon. 

“It hasn’t changed much” he commented.

“It has been … what?” she paused “a decade?”

He shrugged, but there was grief on his face as he looked around his father’s ship. They were walking silently through the Falcon towards the cockpit when he spoke, suddenly startling the silence that had settled around them. 

“After you became more aware after you had been drunk you asked if you had said anything weird...” He drifted off. 

She nodded slowly “I remember - you told me I hadn’t and...”

“Well I may have been lying...” he broke in. 

Her hands shot up to cover her face; slowly she peaked through her fingers “Uh. Oh. What did I say?” she asked cautiously.

His fingers immediately went to his hair tousling his perfect black waves and he looked a bit sheepish as he continued “Well … you said I was tall .... and handsome.” he paused. 

“But that wasn’t it, was it?” she asked, slowly lowering her hands from her face. 

“No...” he said cautiously “you said that you might love me...” he trailed off.

A bright red blossomed on Rey’s cheek and when she looked up she saw that Ben’s cheeks had become the same shade.

“So … I … was wondering ...” he mumbled slowly ”if you really meant it.” When his gaze latched onto hers she could see the wanting in his eyes and how desperately he wanted it to be true. 

“It’s tricky” she started slowly, and she watched as his vision sunk to the floor. She reached up to his chin and tilted it up until his gaze met hers again. “I do love you, but...” she paused for a breath “the Kylo side of you scares me a bit.” she admitted. “If the scenario was different I would love to be with you, but your… temper tantrums” she glanced up, worried that she had crossed an unspoken line “scare me … a lot.” she shrugged and tried to act nonchalant.

“But Rey” he countered “don’t you see? That’s why I need you, when I am around you I calm down before that happens, and I know I could never explode in front of you because I would be to scared of the possibility that I would hurt you.” He gave her a sheepish shrug and pulled her into him, embracing Rey and holding her close to his chest. 

“Rey” he whispered into the top of her head “I would never hurt you because I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt the only person I have ever loved.”

With his final work she pulled away from him and stared up into his rich brown eyes. “You love me?” she asked, a smile stretching across her face.

With that he knelt down onto one knee and started “I know you refused my hand before, but this time I am asking you something different. Rey, will you run away with me? We can escape this galaxy and run far away until we reach a planet where we can start a new life.” 

“Ok.” she said with surprisingly little hesitation in her voice “Is that why you brought the cargo ship?”

“Yes!” he replied eagerly “It’s stocked with decades worth of supplies and it has enough fuel to get us to the edge of space and back.”

“But what about the resistance … and the first order?”

“Hux will be in charge and we can put the Falcon on autopilot back to the resistance base full of the supplies they need.”

“Alright” Rey nodded slowly, more sure that his crazy plan would work. 

They filled the Falcon with the items Rey had gathered and Kylo helped Rey write a note to Leia explaining what she was doing. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Rey they were ready to send the Falcon back to the resistance, they watched it, hand it hand, as it left Endor then walked toward the freighter Ben had arrived in. The boarded it and while it took Ben some convincing to let Rey fly eventually she was at the controls and they slipped into lightspeed - leaving their galaxy for forever. Sometime in the not so far future in a galaxy far far away Rey and Ben would become the first intergalactic travelers in the Milky Way galaxy, where they would settle down on a blue planet and start a family of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for leaving so many comments!!! It has kept me writing! I am currently writing a Reylo high school au, but because I write everything in a notebook before typing it up I might not have the first chapter out until next Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure whether I should continue this, if you have any thoughts please let me know. Also if anyone know's how to copy and paste from google docs with losing all of the formatting please let me know.


End file.
